Holding onto us
by karamelforever
Summary: Soon after the season 3 finale, Mon-El and Kara are reunited while a strange portal opens. Will they get back together and what will happen with the portal?
1. chapter 1

This is a brand new supergirl fanfic! I just want to be clear that I don't own supergirl or any of its characters, accept for ones I might make up. This takes place after the season 3 finale of Supergirl.

Mon-El

It's been 3 months in the future since I left Kara in the past. It killed me to say goodbye to her. But we are heros. We help people. I am going back to my original time because we recently defeated the threat against the future. I have made up my mind. I'm going back to confess my feelings to Kara.

Kara

It's been 3 weeks (remember time is different) since Mon-El left to the future and I'm an absolute mess. My sister left me pizza and potstickers on the table and I can't bring myself to eat my favorite foods. I miss him so much.

Later at the Deo, we get a signal that a ship is coming. We look more closely and can tell it's the legion ship.

"What are they doing back here?" I say quite eagerly. I want to see a certain hero that I love.

Out comes Mon-El and Winn.

"Winn!" "Mon-El!" I say surprised. I run up and give them both a tight hug and my hug with Mon-El lasts a little longer than with Winn. Before I can say anything else, someone interrupts my thoughts.

"Kara, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I say confused.

We walk over to the balcony where we have all of our important talks.

"I'm staying here." He says bluntly.

"What?" I say still confused.

He inches a little closer to me.

"I'm staying here. I don't know if you still feel how you felt on Argo, but you should know I do. I still love you. And I realized that I never really stopped. There was almost nothing real between Imra and I and when we went back to the future, we found a way to keep the alliance between Earth and Saturn without an arranged marriage."

A minute of silence passes between us.

"You're really staying?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yes." He answers surely.

"And you're not married?"

"No."

I throw my arms around him and press my lips to his. His hands find their way to my hips while our tongues battle for dominance. After a couple minutes, we pull apart breathlessly while holding onto each other.

"I love you to." I say to him.

"I never want to say goodbye to you again. This is where I want to be." He says, his face full of emotion.

Suddenly a portal opens in the deo. We all rush to the opening portal ready for any threat that might grace us tonight.

"Oh my Rao." I say after the portal opens.


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer-I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters, except the ones I make up.

Kara

Out of the portal, comes an unconscious young girl. She is thrown to the floor by a man in a suit similar to Barry's.

"Your boyfriend will be mine along with the Flash's daughter. Have fun sorting this situation out Mara."

Suddenly, the man in the suit laughs as he steps back through the portal and it closes.

I run to the girl as fast as I can.

"Get her into an exam room!" I yell.

"Kara, we don't know who she is!" Alex says coming up to me.

"Alex, I don't care! She's a child!"

"Fine. But one wrong move and she will be in a cell."

"That was harsh." A voice says coming up to me. Mon-El.

"Yeah, well she's just being the overprotective big sister."

3 hours later

Kara

I'm sitting next to the girl in the bed while Alex takes her blood. The needle won't go through. She's an alien! The door interrupts my thoughts as Mon-El walks through and gives me a sweet kiss. He sits next to me and asks what he missed. We tell him all that happened. Suddenly the girl wakes up and jolts out of bed.

"Thawne!" She cries.

Wait Thawne?

"Eobard Thawne?" I say.

For the first time she looks over here and sees the three of us. A look of recognition crosses her eyes then she sees Alex and she becomes confused.

"What year is it?" She asks slowly.

"2018." Mon-El says.

"Grife." She says.

Mon-El says that all the time. Isn't that a Daxamite swear word? Why would she say that? Is she a Daxamite?

"Where are you from? Mon-El asks following my train of thought.

"I can't say." She says.

"We won't hurt you. You can tell us." I say gently.

"I'm sorry, I can't say." She says sadly.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" I ask.

She gives a sigh before proceeding to tell us it's Mara, which we figured from earlier.

"You should get some sleep, ok." I say.

We all leave and Alex comes up to us.

"Look Kara, I know you might not be happy but I did an extra test on Mara without her knowing."

"Alex! You shouldn't have done that! She has the right to know everything you did to her in there!"

"Look Kara, I know but you don't understand."

Mon-El seems to notice Alex's serious look.

"What is it Alex?" He asks timidly.

"She's a daxtonian. The DNA matches the both of you. You two are her parents."


	3. Revelations

Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Supergirl or the Flash, only Mara and her boyfriend.

Mon-El

I have a daughter with Kara? Kara let me father her child? How is it that I have a child with the most amazing woman in the universe? I have a daughter. We visit Mara and the next time I see her, I see she has my love's comet eyes, a mixture of Kara and my nose, my brown hair, my chin, Kara's cheeks and amazing smile. As we approach Mara, we can tell she is hesitant.

"So you know" she says timidly.

"How did you know?" Kara asks.

"Superhearing." She states pointing to her ears.

"Oh right." Kara says.

"Aunt Alex is so young. It's kind of weird"

Kara and I share a look and burst out laughing.

"Kryptonians and Daxamites age differently than humans on earth." I tell her.

"Daddy-I mean Mon-El, I need to get back to my time. Since you have some knowledge of time travel, could you help me?"

When she calls me daddy my heart soars and I can hardly breathe. (In a good way) I still can't believe I have a daughter. A beautiful daughter. With my Kara.

"Mara you can call me daddy if you want." I tell her gently.

She gives me a small smile and nods.

"Does that mean I can call you mom?" She turns to Kara.

Kara puts a loving smile on her face and says "of course you can."

"Can we ask you a few questions?" I ask her.

"Sure." Mara says.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I just turned 15 a month ago."

"What's your full name?" Kara asks her.

"Mara Mon-El is my real name. My earth name is Mara Alura Matthews."

My heart leaps at my name being her last name. She took the Daxamite and Kryptonian custom of making your last name your father's name.

"Do you know why I'm named Mara? You both told me once. It's because you wanted a name that was a mix of your names. M for Mon-El and the "ara" in Kara."

"That's so smart. What a genius way to name our kid Mon-El." Kara says with a grin.

I return a grin to her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have any siblings Mara?" Kara asks looking at me with a grin."

"I do. I have two older brothers and two younger sisters. There names are Evan El or Evan Clark Matthews, Luke El or Luke Winslow Matthews, Eliza Mon-El or Eliza Alexandra Matthews, and Lexi Mon-El or Lexi Lois Matthews."

"Wow." I say.

"Yeah. Five kids." Kara says in disbelief.

"I'm sure we'll love them all." I say.

"Yeah, I already love you Mara." Kara says which causes Mara to give a smile that comes from Kara.

We decide to fly back to Kara's apartment to eat dinner and discuss our current predicament. As we are flying back, I suddenly remember something that makes me nervous.

"So What is this I hear about a boyfriend?"

Authors Note: just to be clear, this is a Kara and Mon-El story. Barry will be in this story in a few chapters.


	4. Holding onto us

This takes place after the latest Flash finale so I read at your own risk of your not caught up. Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the Flash.

Kara

As we reached the loft, I could tell Mara was extremely uncomfortable with Mon-El's question. Before she could answer, suddenly a portal opened and Barry came out.

"Mara! "We found you!" A girl exclaimed next to Barry.

"Nora! You found your dad!"

"Yes! It's the least I could do since, well, you know..."

"Yeah, which I am still extremely mad at you about."

Nora just laughed sheepishly.

"What is going on here?" I finally ask looking over at an equally confused Mon-El.

"Apparently this is my daughter Nora, from the future." Barry said.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Mara is our future daughter." Mon-El said with both pride and confusion as to what's going on.

Suddenly another portal opens up.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Nora cries.

"Everyone get ready!" I yell.

Suddenly a young boy comes through the portal.

"Cometgirl!" He yells.

"Cometgirl?" Mon-El asks knowingly. Whenever he looks into my eyes he always says they are his comets. It's fitting our daughter is named Cometgirl.

"Jack!" Mara yells as she runs into his arms and kisses him.

"What is going on here!" Mon-El yells, not liking the sight of his future daughter in the arms of an unknown teen.

"Who are you!" He yells again.

"Mon-El, calm down."

"Kara! He just kissed our daughter! How do you expect me to be calm?"

I say nothing in return and stroke his hand softly and lovingly.

"I am Jack, Oliver and Felicity's future son. And Mara's boyfriend sir."


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I've been absent for awhile, I've just had some things going on but now it's better. I will be continuing this story on Wattpad under the name "KaramelSupergirl" It will still be caked "Holding Onto Us." Thanks.


End file.
